Mi querido Superman
by Menina Purple
Summary: Y despertar entre extraterrestres, diciéndome que soy del Príncipe. Una pulsera que lo rectifica y 4 meses para pensar si deseo o no ser de él, ¿Me podre negar? a su cabello cobrizo, sus labios y esa pasión con que me como tener a mi propio Superman, pero sera difícil alejarme de todo. Edward no sé ser reina, ni tengo la habilidad de un felino y es que son pequeños gatitos.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación, esperando jugar con los tramas. Comenten críticas, escribía en el 2013 esta historia y quiero regresarla a la vida, con modificaciones y correcciones.**

 **Bienvenida a mi primera creación, intuyendo expectativas deseo poder satisfacer sus momentos de lectura sobre la trama. Que me acompañen en esta búsqueda de distracción y que me critiquen con base mis historias. "Que empiece la historia".**

 **Prefacio.**

¿Estarías dispuesta a vivir con un Extraterrestre? ¿Qué locura cuando amanece y ves a dos seres a los pies de tu cama? Completamente ajenos a tu vida ¿Estarías dispuesta a abandonar tu planeta? ¿Tus Costumbres? ¿Serás obligada o seducida por el Superman que te espera? ¿La pasión pasara a ser lo primero? Por un cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, por un cuerpo casi hecho por los dios y unos labios que son para ti, quizás no estás hecha para ser Reina o quizás eres lo que se necesita para acabar con la guerra.

|Flashback|

 **"—Mi reina, ¿estáis despierta? —** Una suave caricia en mi mejilla y ya mi piel reaccionaba a él, como sí no me cansara de su piel, de sus labios. **—Bella, amor te necesito lo juro, pero debemos pararnos de nuestro lecho —** Y ahí estaba yo, fingiendo estar dormida mientras como gatitos en celos Edward me pasaba su mano por mi estomago, deslizando sus dedos con lentitud hacia mi vientre plano ese que estaba a su disposición, porque era la verdad mi cuerpo estaba a su disposición, me removí con muy pocas ganas de pararme de la comodidad de sus brazos, de ese calor tan intimo que me ofrecía y no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba aquí, pero menos mal decidí correctamente, eso hizo que se me escapara una sonrisa de mis labios, no fue fácil pero fue lo mejor.

— **No quiero despertar, quedémonos en casa amor —** El repartió besos húmedos por mi cuello haciendo un camino que me hacia retorcerme hacia él, buscando más hasta morder un poco por diversión mi hombro, haciendo que de mis labios se escapara una queja que sonaba más a jadeo, así me tenía en sus manos, había días que las obligaciones nos hacían parar pero yo no quería, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese aceptado aquel día en mi habitación a dos extraterrestres, muy monos el impacto de esa visión en estos momentos me causaban diversión. Aun así bufe bajo, no quería pararme era injusto ¿para qué entonces somos lo que somos?

— **Está bien Bella, descansa te lo mereces no te he dejado dormir iré a las oficinas de la Sociedad, te espero en el desayuno en dos horas cuartas. —** Me dio un beso en los labios de esos que son muy sencillos pero que dejan el cosquilleo de seguir besándole, una cola me acaricio antes de irse, rituales que te vas acostumbrando pero me encantaba la delicadeza de esos cortos besos en mis labios sintiéndonos calientes el uno por el otro, que mi vientre se retorciera de la ansiedad de estar otra vez en la misma cama.

Me volví a cobijar en las calientes almohadones y sabanas que aun olían a él aun sentía su calor, cabe de destacar que me encontraba en una cama tres veces las normales "humanas" así que me perdía entre ella una persona de un 1.65m tenía mucho espacio estando sola, hice un puchero en la soledad, para mi sorpresa me desperté en el desayuno como una reina Jumptery de Forks , me desperece con lentitud como si mi cuerpo estuviera pesado, moviéndome algo rápido y ante mi notable torpeza junto a la gravedad que no eran mis amigas me arrojaron de nuevo en la cama de un golpe que me dejo confundida, mi expresión se vio reflejada en el espejo al lado de la cama, una expresión de sorpresa junto a una mente revolucionando en búsqueda el último ciclo menstrual desde que inicie este desastre "maldición" no pienses mal Bella solo un mareo me regañe a mi misma mientras me sentaba en la cama y colocaba mi mano en mi frente ¿tenía algo de fiebre?¿era normal?¿estaría enferma? O mirando mi reflejo tocándome despacio mi vientre plano.. Aún ¿embarazada?"

 **Por favor te invito leer esta deliciosa historia de mundos ¿Qué harías tu si te llegara tu superman?, espero les guste cada capítulo estará nuevamente editado espero sus opiniones y que por favor no acribillen. Supongo que no es tan malo reiniciar.**

 **The Story Continued**


	2. CAP I ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD BELLA

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación, esperando jugar con los personajes y captar la atención de cualquier lector en búsqueda de algo diferente.**

 **Bienvenida a mi primera creación, intuyendo expectativas deseo poder satisfacer su momento de lectura. Que me acompañen en esta búsqueda de distracción y que me critiquen con base mis historias.**

 **"Que empiece la historia"**

 **CAPITULO I**

 **Un Lindo Gatito**

 **21-Dic-2016 Roma.**

No deseo que algún ruido llegara a mis sensibles oídos, no quiero ningún foco de luz cerca de mi pálido rostro, a veces odiaba Roma mis pensamientos desorganizados siempre empezaran con la típica frase de "por favor no suenes alarma, necesito a mi cama" es sábado específicamente las 2:00 am según el reloj que adorna mi mesa de noche, mis piernas duelen con aquellos pequeños impulsos de dolor que recorrer desde mi glúteo hasta mi dedo pequeño, quería escapar de todo ese dolor con algún analgésico extra, odiaba ese maldito trabajo temporal pero hasta que no me graduara no encontraría algo decente, bufe a la soledad enrollándome en esas sabanas que estaban provocándome la calidez que necesitaba, mi cabeza apoyada en mis adoradas almohadas .

 _"No te duermas, vamos despierta humana insolente, creo que ella no es la elegida Esme_ \- una mirada algo acusadora del hombre- _Carlisle no hay tiempo, hay una guerra allá afuera, nos necesitan_ -reproches y malas palabras, una mirada de compresión _-¿Crees que entenderá la carta_?-un suspiro de aceptación por parte del más viejo- _No entenderá nuestras leyes_ -Un suave susurro de despedida _\- Sera una buena reina"._

— **¡ Dannazione, spegnerela TV !** — Maldecir en otro idioma viene con la emigración, estoy segura de haber apagado la tv se supone que es el fin del mundo y aun estaba durmiendo, frunciendo el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados al parecer el trago de whisky que me he tomado me ha hecho soñar cosas verdaderamente extrañas, un sueño Isabella duérmete, abrazando aun la almohada extra de la cama que acompañaba el pequeño cubículo que llamaba apartamento, una brisa que acariciaba su rostro ¿el balcón estaba abierto?, luego mirare no es que la seguridad en la ciudades grandes fuera la mejor pero no había miedo en mis pensamientos algo turbados.

Estaba tan profundamente dormida, lo supe antes de despertar creo que era el mejor momento del sueño ese donde estas apunto de mirarle el rostro al desconocido que te acompaño por la noche, un segundo antes de que el molesto sonido de un auto sonando tan insistentemente, una corneta ha alejado el sueño más placentero dejándome sobresaltada en mi cama, abrí mis ojos perezosamente **—¡Qué diablos! …. Son las —** Mire el reloj de mi mesa sintiendo una onda de frio eran las 4 am solo dos horas, alejando la malas palabras de mi vocabulario mi madre estaría bien avergonzada, quien sería el idiota desconsiderado de andar con ese ruido a las 4 am, "estudiantes, borrachos etc." Pasando mis manos por mi cabello ya demasiado largo para mi gusto, un castaño oscuro que seguro era herencia de mis abuelas, unas voces .. un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda enderezándome en la cama, con los ojos abiertos del pánico ¿unas voces? Mi respiración empezó hacer algo acelerada.

— **Isabella Marie Swan terrícola, humana del planeta tierra, 23 años, tipo de sangre O Rh- , yo soy tu rey actual Carlisle II de la dinastía cuarta de la galaxia Jumptery de Forks —** Podía escuchar en mis oídos el zumbido de los latidos de mi corazón ¿estaba aun en mi sueño?, mire mis manos en búsqueda de un indicio . Mis debían reflejar el miedo y consternación mientras con la poca valentía Swan encendía la luz de la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesa al lado de mi reloj, ¿Qué podría hacer contra un hombre?, mi mente buscando seguridad ante que todo _"El bate de beisbol en la entrada Bella"_ evaluar a mi oponente y ubicarlo en mi habitación, bien Bella como te enseño tu padre una tackleada correr hacia la entrada, con bate en mano puede que contra uno puedas salvar tu torpe trasero, ¿Pero si habían más? La poca luz me hizo ver dos figuras vestidas de la forma más extrañas ¿Eran personas?, ese pensamiento se esfumo rápido.

— **¿Quién demonios son ustedes?** — Una voz salió de mi, un poco o mejor dicho demasiada insegura. Intentando mover aunque sea un musculo de mi cuerpo, cosa que se me hizo imposible _¿Me habían drogado?_ Mis piernas no obedecían al _"corre y huye"_ Mí mente quedo en blanco, mientras mi vista recorría la hermosura de una mujer con un rostro en forma de corazón, me sonreía aunque a su el rubio con sus ojos claros no estaba con esa misma sonrisa amistosa, ella transmitía _"cariño"_ confusión de emociones ante dos extraños nadie que viene a matarte y a robar sonreiría, intente pararme de nuevo fracasando, pellizcarme aunque sea para despertar de aquel extraño sueño, algo me decía que no estaba precisamente dormida, más cuando sentía la brisa del balcón arremeter mis mejillas pálidas .

— **Te dije es perfecta, un poco rebelde pero nada que mi hijo no pueda controlar.—** Su voz era algo cantarina, me agradaba como sonaba aunque no entendía las palabras que le dedicaba a su pareja de asalto, le sonrió y luego sus ojos marrones claros cayeron en mi. Y antes de intentar descifrar que intentaba decirse el rubio _¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?, Rey Calrse,_ estoy casi segura qué estaban drogados, arrojo al centro de mi cama una especie de pergamino, mire a la mujer castaña con ojos de intriga ella era la que me podría decir ¿ _Qué clase de cámara escondida era esta?_ con algo de terror en su voz susurro en mis pensamientos _" Calma, preciosa Isabella"._

— **Yo soy Esme I reina establecida por cadena de descendencia esposa de este señor gruñón que ves aquí preciosa** — Con algo de gracia y movimientos delicados le señalo y golpeo con picardea en su brazo— **Necesito que estés en silencio un momento Bella, escucha que debemos decirte por favor no te haremos daño, queda muy poco tiempo.—** Obedecí, no sé si por qué me obligo o porqué lo dijo muy amablemente, mire de reojo al rubio este asintió y casi como que agradeció a su esposa intervenir, temblándome hasta el parpado del ojo mire bien a los individuos que me quitaron del sueño esperando que esto fuera una pesadilla, quizás solo deba seguir el curso de mi sueño.

— **Hablen rápido quiero volver a la playa donde estaba con un gran prospectó de sueño llamado Jacob —** ¿Jacob? Ese no era el nuevo jefe de seguridad del bar un hombre con 1.90 y músculos hasta en los dedos de los pies, " _mal Bella_ " estaba ya combinando todo en este maldito sueño, y como si alguien estuviera de acuerdo en mi falta de lógica, cerca de mi lado izquierdo se escucho como un gruñido como un gatito _¿el gato de Doña Sulpicia? La del primer piso, vivía con más de 10gatos,_ por la oscuridad no pude ver si era una de las mascotas _¿en mi sueño_ _ **?—**_ **Lo siento dijeron ¿Reyes? —** empezando ha hablar, el rubio con nariz única algo diferente y tenia una corona extraña, aunque mirar más allá de esas túnicas eran imposible, la mujer un estilo algo Griego.

— **Isabella nosotros —** Se vio interrumpido por mi voz casi rectificando por inercia ante el nombre completo, sonaba demasiado antiguo y casi podría recordar a que mi padre me llamaba así cuando algo estaba saliendo realmente mal **. —Bella, solo Bella por favor—** Necesitaría estar muy dormida o mejor dicho drogada, pero ellos se sentían tan reales, con su calor y su voz tan delicada pero demandante, tome el pergamino con curiosidad mientras el reanudaba su parlamento.

— **Bien solo Bella, soy Carlisle..Como deseamos sangre puro en nuestro linaje que está en juego, siendo tú la sobrina de Esme eres la que sigue en la línea para ser la esposa de mi hijo mayor, que ya nació —** Tape con mis manos mi cara para no caer en el desmayo, pero por mi palidez se noto que estaba algo confundida, ¿Una Tía? realmente una carcajada nerviosa se escapo de mi cuerpo, pobre huérfana que necesitaba en sus sueños más locos tener parientes algo extraños para el gusto de cualquiera, ellos se pusieron nerviosos pero ya me tomaría el sueño con algo de diversión.

— **¿Estará enferma Esme? —** Ellos hablaban de mi como si no estuviera escuchando claramente como dudaban de mi sentido común en mi propio sueño, creo que yo también empezaba a dudar de mi cordura.

— **Amor habéis sido muy directo —** Ella se subio sobre la cama acercándose un poco a mí y pude ver que sus ojeras ¿Qué demonio? Eran algo puntiagudas y que su piel era tan pálida como la mía pero esos cabellos eran especiales eran iguales a los mío estaba casi segura, sus ojos café claro esos se parecían a los de mi abuela. Tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y con eso otro gruñido como un gato molesto sonó en mi habitación " _Es un sueño, sigue la corriente Bella, pronto despertaras"._

— **Bella, Bella soy tu tía de hecho bis-tía hermana de tu abuela** — Arrugo su cara con algo de molestia o mejor intentando recordar algo. — **Naci hace años antes de que tu padre naciera, Renee era hermosa igual que tu pero se fue antes de que yo regresara.** — Vio como lamentaba el fallecimiento de su madre, como si sintiera ese dolor, como el suyo propio. — **Somos un tipo de** _ **"Extraterrestre "**_ **sí quieres darnos un nombre en tu vida. Siendo hermosa, soltera y virgen a los 23 es algo que nos sorprendió encontrar. Te necesitamos para cuidar lo más preciado por un corto tiempo pequeño.** — Ella seguía hablándome como si estuviéramos en la misma historia desquiciada ¿ella hablaba de sorprenderse de mi virginidad?, realmente estaba frustrada en mi inconsciencia.

— **No te pasara nada que no podrías manejar, cuando estén preparados irán a gobernar por ahora te dejo a mi hijo, es tu responsabilidad hasta que … crezca ellos son inteligentes**.— ¿Qué niño no era inteligente?, pero eso si era lo más raro, no podría cuidar muy bien de mi ahora debo preocuparme de un niño. Ella me apretó la mano como si supiera en que dirección estaban yendo mis pensamientos. — **El es el amor de tu vida Bells, como yo soy de Carlsile —** "Bells", así le llamaban de pequeña trague en seco ¿una ,dos o tres veces? No puedo contar mientras sentía la conexión con la mujer a mi lado se parecía tanto a mamá, pero con los ojos marrones. Ella había muerto en el parto según mama, ella murió cuando la abuela me conto que hubiese tenido una gemela era ella ¿estaba hablando con muertos? Ladeo mi rostro, mi madre se parecía a ella definitivamente la quería aquí siendo ella, dándome un beso a mi frente susurro algo en otro idioma a su esposo, si era divinamente guapo pero con un aura de dominante y jefe de todo, él se acerco a mí ¿Ellos estaban realmente equivocados?

— **Ahorita no comprenderás, pero escúchame bien Bella, en tus manos te dejo el heredero, el varón I de nuestro lazo, ustedes deben crear su lazo desde hoy porque si no se olvidara**.— Hablaba con un acento extraño pero me agrado que bajara su manera de intimidarme, un suspiro de cansancio se le escapo al gran rubio.— **Hija te dejo aquí un libro donde entenderás y el pergamino él lo entenderá, cuando sea lo suficiente mente macho prima.. Esme duérmela y colocar a Edward cerca. —** El libro y el pergamino fue dejado en su mesa de noche, pero note por su cercanía que el tenia varias cosas diferentes en su rostro eran especies de líneas como cicatrices viejas de garras en su perfil derecho no le quitaba lo hermoso que era. Y tenía un tipo de reloj característico en su muñeca, como si las agujas fueran algo al revés, esto es una locura ¿Lazos?¿Herederos? _"Duerme pequeña princesa, en la mañana tu mente estará más relajada" ._ Fue el último pensamiento que tuve en ese extraño sueño.

— **Extraterrestres, mi tía, un heredero y un vínculo que recordar. —** Caí en la inconsciencia o eso pensé yo, era sábado me relaje pensando en la playa de nuevo un sueño que termino en ríos pero esto eran extraños, sus árboles eran con hojas azules y un extraño cielo .Las aguas cristalinas, un pájaro que se parecía a un mono quizás algo juguetón. A lo lejos al final del túnel escuché un ronroneo y algo que se abrazaba a mi pierna ¿Un gato? Desde cuando tengo un gatito y ¿frio?, sus pequeñas garras me estaba acariciando, definitivamente estaba un gato en mi cama, me removí dando una pequeña patada a la molestia que tenia y me respondieron con un gruñido _"Maldición yo no tengo un gato"._

Despertando eran las 10:00 am por lo menos sobreviví a mis pesadillas, mi mente fue despertando encontrando la incomodidad en mi pierna derecha, mi vista cayendo en el bulto atrapado entre mis piernas, escondido dentro de mi sabanas me descobije con rapidez "demonios si había algo en mi cama" y ahí quedo mi aliento . De mi pierna estaba aferrado como si la vida se le fuera en ello una melena de cabello cobrizo y cuerpo de un niño de 2 años, "¡OH POR DIOS!" murmure más para mí que para el niño que me acompañaba, todo llego de golpe lo de la noche anterior fue verdad, tengo un extraterrestre de mascota mi respiración se agito cayendo en hiperventilación un ataque poco común en mi torpeza natural, moriré sin aliento , mi mente empezó a dar vuelta y el animalito que me tenia agarrada alzo la vista cuando mi pánico me inundó, unos ojos color verdes esmeralda tan intensos y una piel hermosa, con mejillas comestibles de los bebés .El retrocedió en la sabanas alejándose de mí, tratando de esconderse , pero era un poco imposible, ya qué torpemente estaba ya al descubierto.

— **¡QUE DEMONIOS!, por todos los dioses.—** Me pare un salto algo ágil para mis pies izquierdos, me aleje de la cama con la mirada fija en sus ojos que eran lo más hermoso que había visto eran ¿ Verdes con destellos Grises? Esto me colapsaba, me sostuve de la pare y él niño lloriqueó tapándose con mi sabana, pero una pequeña cola que salía de un costado de mi sabana, estaba delirando o borracha, debía aceptar lo que mis ojos estaban mirando con mucha certeza y era una colita color cobriza pero algo peluda, se me escapo una mueca y mire hacia los cuadernos que estaban en la mesita de noche al otro lado de la cama, con cuidado me acerque sobre la cama tomando el pergamino, lo abrí con lentitud mirando solo símbolos que no entendía, no sé qué idioma era, el libro era otra cosa que leer.

— **¡Respira, Isabella Respira! Es un sueño. No, no es un sueño ¿Qué voy hacer? —** Negaba y asentía para mí misma,organiza tus ideas primero ve al niño, es un niño sea como sea, pero hoy tenía que llegar al trabajo en el bar no podía tener un niño, era un caos ¿Dónde lo dejo? Concéntrate primero deja el pánico, desorden de pensamientos debe haber explicaciones lógica para todo, parándome y empezando a dar una caminata exhaustiva en la pequeña habitación, una voz me desconcentro de mi ritmo, haciendo que mi caminata de ir y venir en la habitación se parara y mirara directamente al pequeño con voz canterina.

— **Espira chabela, Espira chabela, es un suelo. Un, no es un suelo, ¿Que voy ha hacel? —** Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par para notar que el tratando de imitarme con su voz algo desigual, pero se entendía para tener dos años, pero no soltaba la sabana donde estaba escondido cobijado y enrollado .Mire el pergamino y me di un golpe de la cabeza para recordar cómo se llamaba ¿Cómo se llama?, ahora sí era una estúpida debía calmar al pequeño no asustarlo, al parecer sus padre me dejaron y era responsable del lindo gatito.

— **Oye niño, oye gatito puedes salir yo no soy mala.** — Recibe un gruñido que parecía tierno pero era fiel indicativo que su enojo, al parecer no era el único incomodo con la situación de ser dejado con una loca huérfana, que hablaba con extraterrestre y amaba los dulces de chocolate.

— **No soy gatito, solo mi colita esta larga Chabela.—** Vaya dijo una frase correcta para un niño de ¿3 o 5 años? , ya descarte que tuviera dos años. Mire de reojo el libro y con una letra cursiva decía " Edward, se llama Edward Anthony Cullen Massen II cuarta de la galaxia Jumptery de Forks y este libro te enseñara a comprender todo, cuidado ..a él".

— **Bien Edward, sal de la cama. Por favor no te enojes pequeñ ¿Príncipe? —** Bien Isabella ahora tratas de llevar lógica con un niño de otra galaxia eso es perfecto Isabella aceptaste lo primero , la luz de las ventana empezaba a pegar y con eso se avecinaba el desayuno porqué mi estomago gruño, que inoportuno momento para mi cuerpo pedir comida .Ante mis pensamientos me di cuenta de un brazalete único con piedras de cristales, fijada a mi muñeca derecha intentando buscar su broche para quitármela, pero estaba tan sujeta no creo poder quitármela pronto, tenía unas iniciales, mi nombre "Ni lo intentes ahora" dije para mí, una cosa que lidiar primero. Me sorprendí cuando vi asomarse y sentarse al pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo en mi cama, con una seguridad que solo alguien con valentía podría tener, ok era un niño con una colita peluda no te asustes pero sus uñas eran las causante de las marcas en mi pantorrilla.

— **Hola Edward, empezamos con el pie izquierdo pequeño cobrizo—** Me tranquilice y acercándome a él, me arrodille cerca de la cama me parecía lo más hermoso que hubiera visto como bebé o niño, se veía que no era de aquí. Estaba desnudo pero él se tapaba su parte más masculina y su colita estaba danzando a su espalda, eso sería un problema a la hora de tener niñeras, su nariz se arrugo.

— **Hueles rico, tú eres mía Chabela. Oye mi pancita ruge —** El deslizo su mano a su estomagó con algo de queja, al parecer el tenia el mismo problema de querer controlar sus bajos instinto de comida, acerque mi mano a su mejilla fría acariciándolo por primera vez, sintiendo un hormigueó de protección jamás quise ser mamá.

— **Qué hermoso eres Eddy —** Escuche un breve ronroneo, mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi mano **—Pero me llamo Bella y soy una especie de niñera espacial no especial también. —** El ladeo el rostro en negativa haciendo que su cabello largo cayera en su rostro, con un puchero hermoso en sus labios y esos ojos me idiotizaban, mire el libro y lo ignore por el momento no quería leer todo aquello que serian problemas para mi, primero ¿vestirlo y darle de comer?

— **Tú eres MIA, ¿Cómo se dice? No sé. —** El se miraba preocupado por buscar sus palabras correctas en su mente, yo lo veía como la cosa más graciosa y hermosa era demasiado pequeño para hablar tan fluido quizás un niño genio, pero hablaba con tanta seguridad sobre el sentido de pertenencia de mi persona que preocupaba en mi interior, me estremecí .

— **¿Qué comes? —** Le pregunte empezando a buscar alguna camisa de la mías para cubrir su desnudez, entre que no era muy voluminosa quizás cualquiera le quedaría bien en su pequeño cuerpo ¿Cómo le explicaría a alguien del niño?, esto traería muchos problemas legales.

— **¿Tienes leche caliente y galletitas de miel con canela?, madre siempre da eso a yo.—** El se señalo como un niño listo, si al parecer lo era, se paró de la cama colocándose de pie en mi cama brincando un poco, mis ojos lo vieron bien de arriba abajo, no tenía otra "cosa diferente" dije para mi mientras él se sonrojaba y tapaba de nuevo, al parecer tenia vergüenza eso era algo tierno.

— **Tú eres linda, Bella mía. —** Estiro sus brazos en petición para que fuera a colocarle la camisa de Metallica que era la más pequeña en mi armario, que pasaba por su pequeña cabeza con revoltosos cabellos cobrizos, le quedaba perfecta **—Lo siento, no he pedido permiso.—** Agacho su mirada negándome la vista y yo no comprendí al pequeño Superman que tenía en mi cama.

— **Tengo leche caliente, haremos unos emparedados de mantequilla de maní o jalea Edward, nada de galletas de desayuno. —** Le guiñe con complicidad y como su mirada picaba, me recordaba que debía cuidarlo ahora no sé porqué. ni cuánto tiempo mis ideas estaban aun revueltas, me fui al baño por un rápido cambio y aseo, al intentar salir me encontré un Edward parado frente la puerta del baño con su nariz arrugada y moviendo un poco la cola.

— **No entiendo para qué es eso Bella, tengo hambre mía. —** Jalo de mi mano con algo de urgencia, sintiendo el roce de rasguño que provocaba con sus pequeñas uñas quejándome un poco, el en verdad a aseguraba que era suya pero quería añadirlo por sentirse solo en un planeta con una desconocida .

— **¡Auch! Tendremos que córtate las uñas Superman**.— Él me miro confuso pero asintió, como sí no fuera a huir cuando viera el corta uñas en mis manos, los niños siempre huían de ellos. Empezando a caminar a la cocina me lleve el libro conmigo tenía muchas dudas que resolver para mi desgracia, aunque debía dar gracias que Eddy no fuera de los que se pusiera a llorar enseguida.

|45 minutos después|

Luego de un desayuno algo extraño, donde él preguntaba ¿Por qué hay fuego?¿Por qué comer sentados? Y así un monto de ¿Por qué?, coloque a Eddy frente al tv en el suelo de la pequeña sala de mi no tan enorme hogar, con una comiquitas, algunas galletas las primera y únicas que encontré en mi almacén aunque no eran de canela de su preferencia, debía hacer compras , y más ahora tenía un niño que alimentar . Me senté en el sofá mientras él se arrimaba en el piso para enrollarse en mis pies como si fuera cotidiano, me sentí incomoda pero lo olvide cuando el pequeño empezó a relajarse con la cola entre mi pantorrilla .

La caratula del libro tenía forma de una estrella de David pero con un sol formándose, cristales o puntitas era algo único de ver, escuche una risa de mi pequeño invitado y me hizo sonreír a mi también, era un pequeño muy inteligente para su edad eso me daba otra cosa que agregar que él no era _"Humano"._ Abriendo el libro salía el Capitulo numero I, bueno por lo menos eso era entendible.

"Querida Isabella , hace unos años no recuerdo cuantos me vino la idea que una niña de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates seria mi nuera, ahora tenemos que empezar por donde se debe . Soy Esme y he escrito esto para que se te haga más fácil lo que voy a decir y lo que tendrás que afrontar, tu destino lo vi y sé decides rechazar la oferta que te estoy dando, tu vida humana se acabara en unos 5 años en un accidente de tránsito parecido al de tus padres, eso lo dice la historia hermosa, así que aprovecha la jugada de estos caminos.

Edward, esa cosa que ahorita vez como un gatito tierno, es un heredero de una galaxia que esta años luz de la tierra soy su madre, soy humana como tú y fui destinada a ser Reina y concebir herederos, pero ya es la hora de que ellos crezcan, por ahora lejos de mi. Eddy es ahora tu destino y debes tenerlo cerca de ti día y noche a tu lado, será tu amigo, confidente, tu dueño, tu poseedor, tu esposo, suena extraño pero son las alternativas que te dan, de pequeño no será mucho él ha estado así desde hace áde 50 años y ahora debe crecer para ti, si Isabella controlamos a los niños cuando pueden crecer hasta que nuestro Dios designe su pareja y Edward es tu pareja y necesita ser Rey pronto para recuperar lo que es suyo.

Crecerá rápido, en unos 4 meses humanos seguro ya estará a tu lado a un hombre de 25 años o más de ahí no volverá a crecer o envejecer tan rápido, ni sus parejas tampoco ¿Ves o te has dado cuenta de su medallón y pulsera? Te la colocamos sin consentimiento pero dime egoísta quería salvar algo de mi familia terrestre también, entre él y la tuya hay similitud y tu ya eres propiedad de él a menos que decida rechazarlo cuando allá crecido. Sí, se parecen a gatos o felinos por lo tanto son posesivos, en la tierra en estos últimos meses tú y él crearan su lazo, él debe pedirte permiso para todo los sentimientos hacia a ti, depende de ti estos 4 meses .

Estamos en guerra Isabella , se que no debería importarte pero él necesita ser un ejemplo para su pueblo, él necesita una buena Reina, la guerra ha empezado porque no estábamos preparados para darle a Ed cualquier humana o pareja de otras 6 galaxias y ni pensar en las Denal'ys que son rubias y pretenciosas con colas amarillas ok, eso no viene al caso cuando ellas lleguen será muy tarde, solo actúa como mujer y deja claro a quién ama el.

No te tocara si tú no le dices que está bien, crecerá rápido Isabella debes actuar, enseñarle, él es más inteligente que un niño humano, reconoce, se adapta y guarda todo tipo de información él ha estado 50 años estudiando de todo, creciendo en mente . El debe crecer para ti y tu cuidar de él, luego está el pergamino él sabrá como leerlo él sabe de dónde viene, porque está ahí, se lo hemos enseñado en estos 50 años lo suficiente para que sepa todo lo necesario para crecer y regresar. Hija porque te considero así hay mucho que contar pero poco a poco estos escritos te sabrán llevar, Isabella no lo dañes digamos que estos seres son especiales en muchos sentidos y más cuando son pequeños e inteligentes.

No les des mucha galletas, luego no duerme, él siempre buscara dormir contigo acurrucarse, será celoso y malvado, enséñale a ser justo a ser un buen príncipe tenemos muchas reglas que explicar pero disfruta todo estos meses las preguntas más frecuentes siguen en este libro .Cuidado con los ataques de pánico o de humor.

Atte:Esme .

PD. Como felino no le gustara bañarse, le debes convencer bañándote con él así se distrae, niño rebelde.

PD1: Carlisle dice que te advierta de qué los pensamientos que él quiera transmitir, te los dirá hasta en tus sueños.

PD2: Isabella es normal que te sientas atraída por él no te sientas mal, él te ama desde que te eligió.

Cerré eso no quería leer mas, mi mente se nublo ¿muerta? ¿Mi destino? Una lagrima se me derramo y con una rapidez poco identificada como normal Edward salto a mi sofá, y la lamió dejándome su pegajosa lengua en mi mejilla solo pude sonreírle pero él notaba mi miedo porqué su cola se enrollo en mi mano .

— **¿Por qué lagrimeas Bella? Tu no debes hacer eso ¿comí muchas galletas? Lo siento no pedí permiso. —** El hacía preguntas con su voz algo delicada y débil, y yo negaba abrazándolo un poco para no llorar.

— **Nada, Edward solo tengo demasiado que pensar.** —Dije sin mucha convicción en mi vos al parecer.

— **Por favor Bela, no me dejes seré niño bueno. Tu eres mía, te cuidare soy un guerrero Jumptery de Forks —** Y con algo de pánico y tristeza en sus ojos se sentó sobre de ella acurrucándose como un bebé, queriendo decirle que no era su culpa, pero al final creo que lo era. Lo abrace pensando que haré con un bebé por 4 meses.

Bien, situación si no acepto moriré, si acepto me enamorare y seré de su propiedad, no sé qué hacer por primera vez en mi puta existencia. Era él qué dependía de mí o yo de él luego de aceptar, mire mis brazos y hay estaba una colita y una maraña de cabello cobrizo dormido ronroneando mientras estaba mitad de su cuerpo en mi y mitad en el sillón me encantaba que actuara con tal naturalidad. Dios ¿por eso soy tan torpe?, ¿pálida o diferente? El se parece a mí en eso ¿seré también una gata?, tener una cola no era tan divertido.

 **Dejen sus comentarios & Criticas sobre esta idea loca, les digo que cualquier comentario se recibirá bien ¿Que pasara luego de 4 meses?¿ Querrán su propio Superman? **

**The Story Continued. Besos y con gatitos dormiré.**


	3. CAP II ¡EDWARD NO!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación, esperando jugar con los tramas. Comenten críticas.**

 **Hola de nuevo, quisiera aclarar que no uso a nadie para que me corrija la historia, no soy escritora de profesión solo una chica con una modestia en escribir, trato de no re-leer tanto los capítulos para ver si se me escapan algunos detalles, porque tengo la mala costumbre de cambiar de nuevo todo y luego terminaría en otra cosa muy distinta, así qué cosa que vean como un error, disculpen.**

 **Capítulo II – ¡Edward NO!**

 **23 de diciembre del 2016.**

 **BELLA POV**

— **¡EDWARD, NO!—** Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo persiguiendo a un niño para que se bañara habían pasado dos días y aun no entendía muchas cosas sobre ¿qué hacer? Mire su colita asomarse por detrás de mi muy humilde sillón mí departamento no era el más lujoso pero era había indispensable para vivir y lo que mis padres pudieron apoyarme donde quieran que estén en este momento, ya que creer en el cielo o infierno es demasiado básico ahorita. Lo escuche gruñir cuando lo jale un poco de la cola, era el primer baño desde que llego, lo tenía que bañar deseaba irle a comprar una ropa decente y pensar en qué hacer mañana, donde debe ir a trabajar en el bar, menos mal aun no tenia clases en la universidad pero mi trabajo era algo que cumplía la función de pagar la renta y libros.

— **Ed… Eddy**.— Por instinto trato de escabullirse de mí por quinta vez en el día, estaba creciendo solo un poco para mis ojos pero él era rebelde en muchas cosas en las últimas horas estaba haciendo algunas cosas complicadas, como el día anterior que había matado a una pobre paloma que estaba en el balcón, fue suficiente para ponerme de nervios de que saltara por el dichoso balcón, le tuve que gritar solo para que captara lo peligroso de sus saltos fuera de lo normal y el solo dijo que era un regalo para mí, una paloma muerta . Lo atrape entre mis brazos y él trata de escaparse, solo bufaba y intentaba escurrirse de mí.

— **¡NO ME DIGAS EDDY! Me vuelves a decir Eddy y te acusare con Madre.—** Se veía tan tierno sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas de tanto jaleo al intentar hoy insistentemente, había cortado un poco sus garras para que parecieran _"Normales"_ pero había planeado seguir observándole le encantaba perseguir las cosas o buscar lo tibio, que no le agradaba la carne y que el pescado era su comida eso eran rasgo más felinos. Dormía a mi lado apretándose a mí con una fuerza increíble, enrollando su pequeña cola y una que otra vez soñaba con un planeta o lugares desconocidos, me compartía imágenes cuando dormía o solo pegaba su mano en mi mejilla siendo eso algo escalofriante y poco justo, el me enseñaba cosas que no sabían ni que eran.

— **Bien Anthony si no te bañas no te llevare a comprar ropa.** — Creo que eso le daba igual, aun seguía vistiendo mis camisas en estos dos días de "acomodo" **— Prometo que me baño a tu lado. —** Me mire luciendo mis mojados pantalones cortos eso sí que sería un problema el día de hoy.

— **Promételo por tú y yo que me bañare contigo hasta el día de mi muerte. —** Él me veía receloso, precavido en mis brazos yo solo pude entender que él quería que me quedara, yo aun no sabía que decir así que solo susurre las palabras que él quería escuchar en el momento mientras él se relajaba.

— **Lo prometo por los días que nos queden Edward…siempre me bañare a tu lado.—** Me sonrió y su colita se meneo como si estuviera contento ante hacer ceder a la persona adulta del lugar, bese su cabello revoltoso dándome cuenta que de ahí había unas pequeñas orejas puntiagudas poco notables.

Yo ya estaba con mi pantalón corto y una camiseta para entrar a la ducha mientras él se "Intentaba" sacar la camisa que tenia puesta el solo, pero era un caso especial no quería mi ayuda, con mucho esfuerzo él lo hizo, algo leí en el cuaderno de dejarlo hacer lo que el sabia hacer para no comprometer su aprendizaje. El me miro y frunció el ceño miro su desnudez, volviéndose más rojo de lo normal y luego miro mi ropa como juntando piezas de un rompe cabeza chistoso para mí, no para él.

— **Bella mía ¿por que tú tienes ropa y yo como me trajo Madre?—** Me miro curioso esperando una respuesta, piensa Isabella piensa, quizás el niño solo no estaba acostumbrado a ver gente con mucha ropa cuando se bañaban eso si que era normal.

— **Simple pequeño preguntón, las mujeres de la tierra nos bañamos así . —** Admire su rosto con un "Oh" formado aunque no pienso que se tragara la idea, funciono porqué ignoro su desnudez totalmente.

— **Bien que raras costumbres igual a la del eso . —** Señalo el excusado y solo pude sonreír ante ese acontecimiento, esperando que no se me volvieran a escapar las carcajadas como la primera vez que lo hice al enseñarle como se utilizaba el inodoro **.— Me gusta más la tierra Bells.** — Eso ya lo había dicho varias veces el día anterior, pero no arruinaría mi única maceta por el.

— **Lo sé, pasa o el agua puede ponerse fría. —** Mirándolo entrar con toda la confianza, lo ayude en lo más posible, él se divirtió mojándome y llenándome de mi shampoo de fresas al parecer él le encanto ese olor ya que reconociéndolo ronroneo dentro de una pequeña ducha jugando con el cómo sí fuera barato pagarme ese gusto, al momento de salir se nos había ido las horas debía ir al centro donde encontraría en el mercado algo de ropa para él, me dolería en los ahorros del semestre.

 _45 MINUTOS DESPUES._

— **¡Edward no! No te quites la gorra se te vera las orejitas. —** Le había tratado de ocultar parte de lo extraño de su anatomía que para mí era encantador, como sus orejas aunque parte de eso estaba solucionado con su melena de cabello, con el regaño el solo se cruzo de brazos dándome las mismas explicaciones desde hace 40 minutos.

— **Esta cosa no me dejara crecer las oreja, Bells me pica.—** No tenia mas nada a la mano con que cubrirlo y qué decir de la gran camiseta que le puse solo para que no se notara que andaba "Desnudo" de alguna manera tenía que aparentar normalidad, rebusque entre mi ropa algo pequeño pero no había caso lo llevaría y compraría lo necesario.

— **Pero precioso, si la gorra es de los Yankee de New York , mi padre me la regalo.—** Recordé un pasamontañas que usaba para el invierno no sabía si él tendría frio así que ,olvidando la gorra le coloque esta tela, le puse una chaqueta de las mías negras para cubrirlo de frió **.— ¿Mejor? —** Lo vi sonreír y asentir, le oculte su cola por la ropa y lo tome de la mano aunque estaba considerando cargarlo, el en calcetines por la calle no era muy recomendado, bien estamos listo para gastar mi poco dinero suspire con tristeza.

Íbamos y veníamos por la calles atestada de gente pocos notaron que cargaba "CON MUCHO ESFUERZO" al niño que se escondía en mi cuello cuando notaba algo que no le gustaba, como los fuegos artificiales o los muñecos bailarines, así que a eso le tenía miedo el pequeño valiente. Pero más llamo su atención las luces y los colores que adornaban el boulevard. Mire una que otra ropa y sonreí estaban a buen precio, quería comprarle ropa que le sirviera varios días así que los dos nos sumergimos en nuestra comunicación el arrugaba su nariz cuando los colores no le agradaban o era una tela incomoda para él, tenía un gusto muy especial.

— **Edward, no sé por qué no te agradan los zapatos.—** Era el tercer juego que mediamos para su edad, luego de que ya lo había vestido decentemente ese día con una ropa en conjunto de azul, con un suéter de color verde que le agrado.

— **No me agrada Bella, duelen mis dedus esas cosas son malvadas me mataran.—** él se quitaba el zapato y solo pude suspirar, lo abrace nunca me había puesto a pensar que también para él era difícil, aunque mirando esos malvados zapatos hasta yo empezaba a odiarlos pero debe ser su crecimiento que estaba poniéndolo a prueba.

— **Ya se, unas sandalias varoniles quizás. —** Asintiéndole a la persona atendía que nos sugirió la brillante idea, fue por unas sandalias para niños de cuero solo pase la mano por mi cabello y Edward agacho su cabeza, se veía hermoso vestido con una camisa azul y sus pantalones Jeans que fue algo difícil de medir, tuvimos que ir al vestidor para que no notaran una pequeña cola siendo oculta, esperando su aprobación para que no le maltratara y con ese suéter que le agradaba tener la capucha sobre su cabeza, aunque el pasamontañas de color morado no combinaba.

— **Lo siento, te quiero pero no quiero esos malvados zapatos hecho por Jamesn —** Alce mi ceja ¿él pensaba que me enoje?, negué mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

— **No me enoje, precioso solo es difícil ¿Quién diablos es Jamesn? —** A veces no entendía sus palabras ni mucho menos esos momento antes de dormir el rezaba por ambos a no sé quién, y se ponía de una posición de yoga, algo extraño pero que no lo era hoy en día.

— **Es .. el peor ser de la galaxia destruyo al abuelo un día frente a Padre. —** El se puso algo triste lo note cuando su mirada vio a la nada, lo abrace fuertemente queriendo hacerle olvidar los malos pensamientos, empecé a hacerle algo de cosquillas a él le encantaban en su estomago.

— **Jajaja Basta, Me rindo por ti, soy de vos.—** Su respiración regreso a la normalidad cuando aleje mis manos y la señora nos había traído las sandalias esperando que esta vez fuera la solución de este pequeño problema.

— **Qué lindo hermanito tiene, pequeño este sí te servirán y no te molestaran. —** Edward la miro con cautela él no quería hablar de mas así que solo medimos la sandalias que le quedaban perfectas. Lo subí de nuevo a mi viejo coche realmente era lo que pude comprar cuando me mude a Roma algo pequeño, era un pequeño volvo antiguo rojo era mi vehículo el apretaba todos los botones a la vez y se entretuvo con la radio cosa que le sorprendía cada vez que cambiaba de emisora y trataba de imitar.

— **Bella yo no soy tu hermano, no debí mentirle a la señora. —** El dejo una música algo extraña y empezó a mecer sus pies mirando sus sandalias divinas y caras pero duraderas que le gustaron el miraba por la ventana con cara de tristeza, quizás sentirse de nadie o pensaba donde demonios lo enviaron sus padres.

— **Extraño a Emmett y a Alice.—** Soltó en un suspiro y a mí me llego esa ola de desconsuelo, era como yo, también extrañaba a alguien que no podría ver quizás nunca de nuevo, ladeo mi cabeza el sí que necesitaba de los suyos.

— **¿Quiénes son enano? —** Mirándolo de reojo, curiosa de quienes eran ellos de conduciendo a nuestro humilde hogar ¿dije nuestro? Quizás ya me acostumbraba demasiado rápido.

— **Ellos sí son mis hermanos de camada, Madre dijo que también habían encontrado a su reina y su rey. —** Mordí mi labio por primera vez el me hablaba de su familia, más o menos entendía que eran niños iguales a él, se sentía agradable él siguió con su habladuría poco común. Lo que él quiso decir me confirmaba que a los otros dos pequeños le estaba pasando lo mismo que a él, tenían que crecer eso me dio un poco de tristeza.

— **Emmett es más grande en peso, pero sigue siendo menor que yo … extraño recolectar Gintillas —** espero un momento y miro las luces de las grandes torres **—Alice es la menor y ella es especial no está quieta, mamá dice que nació corriendo. —** Me mantuve en silencio unos minutos digiriendo esa información, puede que se encontraran ¿o no?

— **Yo nunca tuve hermanos, no sé lo que se siente extrañarlos, pero si extraño a mis padres. —** Limpie rápido una lagrima traicionera, ellos habían muerto dos años atrás en una accidente de tránsito por eso aun del tiempo seguía la normas, vi nuestros cinturones puestos y tenía la manía de hablar de mis padres en presente.

— **No estés triste Bella, me tienes a mi y yo a ti. —** Le asentí, lo menos que espere fue un beso en mi mejilla uno que se parecía a una lamida y se recostó para bostezar y dormir un poco hasta mi departamento. Al parecer me estaba acostumbrando a él, pero no podía aun asegurar nada, me sentía entre lo que deseaba y lo normal o lógico de las situaciones no quise forzarlo a hablar, una que otra ojeada cuando dormía durante el trayecto.

 **24 de diciembre 2016**

— **"BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS ES NAVIDAD ".—** Jadeo de frustración eran las 7 am y debía pararme, hoy tenía que trabajar ¿era navidad?¿quién prendió la tv? Me sobresalte, no sentía la presión en mi pierna, ni el lugar tibio de un cuerpo, ni cola a mi lado de los últimos días. Me coloque mis sandalias de dormir y corrí como frenética con mi corazón en mis oídos "Édward" aun con mi pijama de muñequitos que me había regalado Rose corrí a la sala con la urgencia y desesperación en el pecho.

— **Lo siento. —** El me vio con algo de arrepentimiento y su cola se enrollo por la pena al parecer estaba vivo y en la sala, con cara de circunstancia ante mi desesperado corre- corre **. —La caja parlante dijo que era ¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso Bella**? **—** Le sonreí ayudándolo a bajar el volumen, él estaba aun con una de mis ropas y su bóxers de niños que eran de estrellas y planetas muy lindos, el mismo los había elegido como si quisiera estar en ese universo.

— **¡Bueno enano! Gran susto me habéis dado, hoy tendré que trabajar pero saldré a las 11pm y vendremos a pasar noche buena o la navidad. —** El asintió aun sin entender que pasaría, así que luego de una hora de explicarle todo sobre la tradición comimos unos panqueques que el adoraba con chocolate, no puedo negarlo eran mi debilidad también. Pase la tarde enseñándole unas indicaciones no me agradaba dejarle solo 4 horas pero era necesario el decía que si podía pero se pondría triste, le enseñe a colocar un canal de películas y pasamos casi todo lo que restaba arrullados en el sofá mirando películas de la navidad.

A las 5 estaba lista para mi jornada de trabajo, unos pequeños tacones una camisa blanca con unos Jeans listo el uniforme de mesera más tradicional para recogerme el cabello en una coleta meticulosa le sonreí al pequeño que decía lo hermosa que estaba.

— **Eddy escúchame, te dejare provisiones en el sofá, te estarás sentado comiendo de apoco por 4 horas, nada de abrir la puerta o el balcón nada de jugar con fuego, ni agua y nada de ir a ningún lado. —** El asentía una y otra vez, yo le compraría un pequeño regalo en mi esquina especial con las fotografías de mis padres había un pequeño árbol de navidad que decore muchos días antes. Otra navidad sola, bueno casi sola segura mañana vería a Rose en el día y le hablaría de Edward, capaz me declarara loca o pensara que tuve que raptar u niño para no sentirme tan sola.

— **Está bien, me portare bien. —** Sonrió de lado y se acomodo en el sofá, como si de una orden fuera ¿tenía 5 años?, pero vivió 50 años, no se meterá en problemas por Dios, tengo que irme o si no pasaremos hambre en estos días.

— **Hey , ahí está mi teléfono llama a mi móvil si deseas algo, capaz santa te traiga algo bueno para ti eh pórtate bien y te regalare algo.—** En sus ojos había alegría dijo que amaba la navidad antes de saber qué diablos era, estaba muy preocupada pero lo deje persignándome porque el hiciera caso esperaba que no me equivocara ante la decisión.

 _2 HORAS DESPUES._

— **Isabella hermosa, ¿Cómo celebraremos navidad?** — Ahí estaba James convenciéndome de algo otra vez que no pasaría, era mi segunda hora de trabajo y quería que el tiempo volara no quería estar aquí, no quería dejar al pequeño Superman solo pero era mi deber, como pude me solté del agarre que me tenia, nos veíamos ridículos todos los que trabajamos hoy, nos habíamos colocados gorros de santa que titilaban y que para llevar el espíritu navideño era un imbécil total de humillar hacia cualquier cosa.

— **¡Aléjate James!, tenemos trabajo—** El era el cajero especial simple era el hijo del dueño y creía que tenia de poder de tocarnos al parecer entendió mi mensaje, no era feo pero era un poco grotesco como si dijera "Follame", me estremecí cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos dije en voz alta lo que pensaba.

— **Rubio idiota hijo de papi.—** Una risa a mi espalda, me hizo voltear con alegría yo reconocía esa voz donde proviniese y venia de una rubia que era una mujer espectacular para estar perdiendo su vida entre mesas y pedidos.

— **Rosse, no te rías. Rosalie Hale no te rías es en serio, no sé cómo no tuve la misma valentía que tu y le metí unas patadas en sus pelotas.—** Ella aun se carcajeaba hasta lagrimas en sus ojos había mientras yo me veía con gran frustración, hace 4 meses Rosse le había dejado "Muy claro" que no era de su intención ser de él, rompiéndole literalmente sus herederos con sus rodillas de modelo.

— **Es divertido, Bella ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? —** ¿Qué debía decir?, bueno según los extraterrestres "padres" de un pequeño personaje que se supone que sería pareja mía en menos de 4 meses y sería el fin de los felices por siempre. Me percate que ella hacia una mueca y pude notar sus ojeras ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?

— **He estado resistiendo mi sueño lo más que puedo. Qué bueno que hoy saldremos temprano. —** Empezando a caminar entre las mesas dejando sus dudas Rosalie me grito en silencio un "Debo hablar contigo" hizo mueca de preocupación, lo deje pasar a Rosalie la conocía de la Universidad y ella me había ayudado con el trabajo sí una rubia algo egocéntrica, que tenia mas pantalones puestos que muchos de nosotros, me preocupaba su mirada pero me concentre en el trabajo yo tenía más cosas en la mente que la vida amorosa de mi amiga ," no seas egoísta Bella" mordí mi labio como de constumbre. Me distraje y más pronto de lo que pensé estaba saliendo de mi tortura.

— **¡Rose, Rose espera! —** Al parecer la rubia no quería estar con nadie en navidad, su hermano se había quedado en la provincia con sus padres Jasper lo había conocido por fotos solo eso, me sorprendí y deje de correr cuando ella tomo el taxi sin darse cuenta si quiera de que yo venía atrás de ella con rapidez.

— **¡Joder! —** Al parecer no estaba sola, Angela me quedo mirando como si pudiera leer mi preocupación y angustia por todo.

— **Bella, calma ella anda algo ansiosa como tú solo eso, es una navidad donde muchos lo pasamos solos ¿No quieres ir conmigo?, estará Ben y Viki.—** Negué deseaba llegar a mi departamento, pero Angela me había dado algo de pena así que un tiempo después la había dejado en el frente de sus residencias ella había hablado de la cena que tendría varios de nuestros conocidos pero yo no quería saber de ellos solo asentía con monosílabos, ella había visto mis pequeños regalos en la camioneta y solo pude decir que era de alguien especial, sus sonrisa no llegaron pero no pregunto nada más .

Mire mi reloj eran las 11:30 pm había llegado tarde, había llegado tarde, con el frio que hacia apague el carro y tomando mi cartera y los regalos, trote hasta las escaleras "Joder porque no tenían ascensor" se recordó que su edificio solo costaba de 5 pisos y que no hacía falta el ascensor era gente humilde, unos tropiezos unas cuantas maldiciones.

Con mi respiración más agitada metí la llave en la cerradura, seguro se encontraría ¿incendió? , ¿Inundación?, calma bella solo encontraras un pequeño niño de seguro dormido en el sofá donde le dejaste, al abrir sin mucho esfuerzo la puerta se sorprendió "Un momento" no debería tener la puerta doble seguro, su mirada se volvió de pánico entro a la pequeña sala y la encontró vacía ¿solo?, ella arrojo los regalos en el piso con todo y cartera , recorrió cocina, la única habitación , debajo de la cama, en la ducha, en el pequeño balcón, en el cuarto de lavado su desesperación llego hasta ella las manos le empezaron a temblar.

¿Es mi culpa?, sí lo sé estúpida dejaste un niño intergaláctico solo, sus lagrimas empezaron a correr cayendo a llorar en el sofá tomando sus rodillas ¿Dónde estás Edward?¿Gatito? Sus escalofríos llegaros no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero mi mente no estaba funcionando ¿Se lo habrán llevado?¿Abrió la puerta?¿Se fue solo? Maldición lo perdí . **— ¡EDWARD! ¿DONDE ESTAS GATITO?—** Un grito desde su departamento mientras sus lagrimas nublaron sus ojos y ella idealizaba que iba hacer ahora, debía buscarlo ir a la policía ¿Cómo explicaba no tener fotos?, un momento tenia fotos no documentos.

 _ **The story Continued...**_


End file.
